


Quiet Time

by Batmanfan11



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Kissing, fluff with slight smut, tiny blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/pseuds/Batmanfan11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Summer patch each other up after a pretty rough adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Time

“Does t-that hurt?” Rick asked tenderly.

“No. Don’t worry,” Summer said as she lifted the rest of her arm up so Rick could continue wrapping up her arm in bandages and gauze. He wrapped it with skill that only a person who’s been getting into trouble all their life would have. Skill that made Summer appreciative and somber in it’s presence.

“Who knew that Koroans could be so, like, easily pissed off,” Summer snorted. The pain in her arm was slowly being numbed by both time and desisting of her earlier actions. She was given no response from Rick.

Rick continued to wrap the bandages around her forearm, tightening it in areas that needed more pressure than others. One of the Koroans made a shallow gash in her skin, which didn’t need stitches but needed medical attention. The blood started to spread out and stain the bandages around the wound until it had the whole top half of the arm soaked in drying blood. He finished off by placing the metal clip between the fabric and hooking it into place.

He then took Summer’s hand to lay a kiss on it.

“You need to be mo-OUR-re careful. T-those sons of bitches c-can get pretty mean and primitive aro-”

“Around a pair of boobs? Yes, I know, grandpa Rick. We’ve been over this conversation before. A million times, in fact! I’ve counted! It’s always my boobs fault, huh?” Summer leaned back against the green hill. The tilt they were on gave them both a perfect view of a polychromatic sunset. The two managed to get away by the skin on their teeth with the valued Jumjum seeds. They were able to give whoever ate them the ability to read minds for a full 48 hours. Their side effects included head explosion. It was the only side effect and everyone had a 50/50 chance.

They went for big bucks on the black market.

Their adventure costed Summer her favorite pink tank top as it was ripped and dirty from their sun in with the Koroans. She opted to remove the garment so Rick would have better access to her wounds and so it wouldn’t stain the rest of her top. Summer’s pink bra was simple with wires under each breast and two straps to go over her shoulders. There was no need for a push up when she was already gifted with wonderful breasts.

Summer was covered in dirt, blood, and sweat and Rick still swears there was nothing more beautiful than that moment in time.

“Yeah. All their fault.”

Rick rolled over on top of Summer so his face landed on the top of her boobs and hugged her. His own wounds were still fresh to the alien air and very likely to need attention just like Summers. Summer rubbed his blue hair back and kissed his forehead. It was rare to see him so vulnerable, willing to show her a side of him that he was scared to show others.  
Even to Morty.

“Grandpa Rick, you need to get patched up as well.”

“I don’t wanna,” he muffled.

“Too bad.”

Summer rolled Rick off her chest and positioned him on his stomach so she was given a perfect view of his wound. She grabbed the travel size First Aid and took out some medical tape and gauze along with some bandages and disinfectant spray. She straddled his hips from behind and got to work on him despite Rick looking over his shoulder with a smug smirk on his face. Summer pushed his face back own into the earth.

“Stop that or else I won’t kiss it better,” Summer threatened.

Rick did as he was told.

She went over his wound with the spray first then dabbed a few drops into the gauze. Summer spread it across his wound before patching it up with the tape. Summer felt Rick tense under her and she gently rubbed his hair back. She then traced her fingers along the outside of the wound before leaning down and giving it amorous kisses all over. She felt the slight shift under her and chuckled.  
“Daddy, stay still or else I can’t give you the proper treatment for your wound.”  
Rick groaned and laid his head to his side, his eyes closed.

“Okay, baby.”

Summer continued giving the cut kisses, running the tip of her nail down his spin and to the bottom of the wound. It was not a big cut but it was big enough to become a new scar along his back against the many that were already there. She didn’t mind, though. That just meant one more scar to kiss down his back while they spoon.

Summer went down his whole back, generously giving him kisses on each of his faded and new scars. The top of her chest ran along his back and caused Rick to shiver in delight. She smiled warmly as his hands went behind her back and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the side. Bare breasted, she laid fully on his back, giving him kisses and licks.

“Feel good, Daddy?”

“Hell yeah, princess.”

“Oooh. Daddy said a bad word.”

“In a few minutes, Daddy’s gonna make you say a lot of bad words.”

Summer could only laugh against his skin. He joined her and continued to let her praise him.

“Get up,” Summer said as she lifted up from his back, her breasts bouncing and hardening against the cool evening winds. She slid off his hips and he strained to sit up. He’d gone totally limp, submitting himself fully to Summer and her kindness.  
She grabbed the bandages from beside her and wrapped him up around the chest until he was fixed up good and tight. She gave his ear a nibble.

“All fixed,” she whispered.

“T-thank you, Summer.”

“Welcome.”

Rick turned back around and pushed Summer down into the grass and pressing his lips to her neck.

“Now it’s my turn to return the favor.”

Summer blushed a perfect hue of pink as Rick’s lips graced against her chest. There were soft, loving kisses and suckles. No hickeys, no bite marks. Kisses that felt like butterfly wings on rose petals danced on each boob. She was in Nirvana. On cue, her hands tangled themselves in Rick’s hair. Not pulling nor twirling, they stayed there in his hair, brushing and straightening.

The many stars that lighted the night sky was nothing like those on earth and no other sky would hold such a feeling as right then and there. Not in Rick’s bed or Summer’s. Not in the spaceship on two broken chairs. Not on the living room couch or in the back of a pick up truck.

No.

No other set of stars would be given the chance to see such tenderness then right there on the side of a hill, 500 million light years away from home.


End file.
